The future villains of Gotham
by Storiestoread
Summary: Ever wonder what woud've happened if Harley got pregnant? Joker becomes a decent father! But a real evil one. His daughter follows in her parents footsteps, along with her villainous friends. Trivial, son of The Riddler, Frost son of Mr. Freeze and Felina, daughter of Catwomen. Disclaimer: Don't own them...wish I did though
1. Chapter 1

I got on my knees and clasped my hands together.

"Pleeese Daddy!" I promise I won't annoy you! I may have the insanity mental level of a ten year old but I can be mature and evil!" I pleaded.

"Redina I don't know..."

"Penguin, Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy will be there! It's just a villain's meet! I'm a villain too!" I cried jumping to my feet.

"One, it's an important villain's meet. Your mother is going too. And B, you're a villain in training. Sure you might be a very good V.I.T., but you're just 15 Redina." Daddy protested as he fixed his prank-flower.

Being the famous Joker, he always had to have it on nicely.

"What if Mom says it's OK? Can I go then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." He answered defeated.

Even though we're insane, we sometimes act like family...sometimes.

I squealed and ran to the living room.

My mom was sitting upside down on the couch and was waiting for Dad. Her usual red and black clown costume looked shiny, and her black hat had some new bells. Harley Quinn was relaxing on my living room sofa.

"Mom can I go to the meeting?" I asked her from the doorway.

"Not in those clothes you aren't. You need your disguise on puddin'." She said flipping right side up.

I nodded and ran upstairs, burst through my bedroom door and tackled my drawers.

I rummaged through the identical costumes until I came to a clean one.

It was a cross between my mom and dad's.

The whole thing is a stretchy jumpsuit, like my mom's, but it has Joker's touch. It has a black bow on my front neckline, and half of it is purple, the other is green. My Dad added a few touches so it can carry weapons like his. I have his laughing gas and his razorsharp playing cards. Mom and I have great gymnastic skills and are athletic, so I look like a mini her.

I have blonde hair with natural green highlights. My eyes are a mix of blue and green. I always keep my hair down since its naturally straight.

I looked in my mirror and added the final touches.

I put my left green flats on the purple side of my costume, and the right purple flats on the green side.

Finally I put on the purple top-hat with the green ribbon tied around it. It had a fake yellow flower between the ribbon and the top of the hat was torn off to the point where it looked like the lid hanging off the can.

"Redina are you ready?" Dad's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled back

I ran to the front of the stairs and glided down the rail.

I hopped in front of my parents and bowed.

Mom chuckled and her bells jingled.

Daddy smiled and gave me the car keys.

"You can drive. It's at the abandoned mansion next to the river." He told me.

I grinned ran to the car.

As Dad sat next to me and Mom sat behind, I put the keys in the ignition.

"Try to get us there in one piece darlin'." Mom said.

I laughed and floored the gas. In only a matter of seconds we were miles away from Joker's Factory.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The car was a classic hearse. Except for the fact it had graffiti all over it and is painted red with purple. But besides that, it's classic.

I roughly parked on the bumpy dirt patch behind the mansion in the forest next to Uncle Penguin's helicopter.

I clicked off the ignition and tossed the keys to my dad.

We silently walked to the front of the mansion and my Dad took a step closer to the door. He knocked twice quickly then kicked the door.

It creaked open and TwoFace stood at the other side.

"Joker. I see you brought the family." He said acknowledging my presence.

"Hi TwoFace." I said waving.

He smiled and shook my dad's hand.

"HAHAHAHA! Redina my girl I didn't even know ol' TwoFace could smile!" Daddy cackled slapping his knee.

Mom joined in to his laughter and I began to crack up.

TwoFace ignored our humor and led us down the hall. We all walked into the parlor and I stopped laughing as soon as I saw how everything was set up.

There was an extremely long table in front of us. On the opposite end there was a podium with a microphone. There were nametags in front of the chairs. On the left closest to the podium was Penguin, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze and the Riddler. On the right nearest to the podium were three empty seats, then Poison Ivy.

Everyone was in their seats. I scanned the three empty ones and saw the names 'The Joker', 'Harley Quinn' and 'Redina Hatter'.

I sat next to Poison Ivy and waved.

"Hi pumpkin." She said poking my nose.

"Hi." I answered smiling.

My mom and her go way back, so I see her as a sister.

As soon as my mom and dad took their seats, TwoFace cleared his throat at the podium microphone.

"Welcome fellow villains, to our Batman elimination meet!"

Once the claps diminished, he continued.

"Today we will be discussing our plans to kill Batman. Each one of us is to present their plan, and at the end, we vote for the evilest. The winner gets to use their plan on Batman the upcoming Friday the 13th!"

"Can I have a say in this?" A deep familiar voice asked.

We all spun our heads to the parlor entrance.

"Batman! You came to the belfry, what a splendid suprise...though you should have called." Joker sneered tapping his nose.

"Hi Batsy! Remember me?" I asked him waving my hand.

Batman looked at me frowned.

"Yes Redina, I remember you. You burnt down that orphanage last week." He growled.

Everyone began to clap and I dipped my hat down.

"Oh stop it! It was nothing, really! You're making me blush." I chuckled

"You're all sick cowards." Batman said taking out a baterang.

Silently, I slid my sleeve down, causing one of my cards to slip onto my palm.

I stole a quick glance at Harley and Joker. Mom was shifting into her sumersalut position and Dad already had his fist curled up.

What a heck of a night we were all going to have.


	2. Chapter 2

In my defense, Batman started the fight.

He shot the baterang at Penguin first.

Penguin opened his umbrella and deflected it. At the same time, he started shooting at Batman with his pistol.

Batman jumped out of the way and hid behind a galled table.

"Let the festivities begin!" I announced.

I jumped on the table and ran to the opposite end, the card in my hand. I summersaulted in front of the table and kicked it away.

He wasn't there.

I looked behind me and saw The Boy Blunder and Bratgirl fighting with the other villains.

I snickered and shot my card at them.

To my disappointment, they both jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Where's the fun if you two keep dodging?" I asked throwing a punch at Blunder Boy.

"Redina." He said kicking me in my stomach

I flew to the ground and slid to the wall on the right of the parlor exit.

"Hahaha! You got me!" I laughed standing up and brushing myself off.

I quickly looked around. The Riddler and Penguin were nowhere in sight, and TwoFace was unconscious on the floor. Catwoman was fighting Bratgirl along with Poison Ivy. Joker was running like a loony getting chased by Batsy, and Harles was chasing Batsy with her wooden hammer.

My eyes went back to Robin and I grinned.

I ran to him and uppercutted him right in the jaw. He fell to the ground a shadow jumped to the top of the podium.

It was Ivy, and she had one of her smokebombs in her hand.

My parents saw it too because they nodded towards the exit once we made eye contact.

In a flash, the entire mansion was covered in hazy green smoke. I kneeled down next to Boy Blunder and whispered into his ear.

"I got you."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As I drove the hearse back to Joker's Factory, it was deadly silent.

"I...um, wonder where Felina was." I said nervously, trying to break the silence.

"I don't know. It was a villains meet. Not a Villains In Training meet." Dad sneered crossing his arms.

"Puddin', you can call her when we get home." Harles assured.

I nodded and stopped talking. My dad wasn't in the mood for idle conversation, especially since we were forced to run away from Batman.

I parked the car next to the factory and killed the engine.

Dad huffed inside and I walked behind him with Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be in my room." I told her once we reached the door.

She nodded and went to follow Joker.

I climbed the stairway and walked into my room.

I snatched my banana phone from the bedside table and dialed Felina.

To my utter dismay, she didn't pick up the phone. I dialed Trivial next.

"Hello."

"Trivial! Do you know where Felina is? She isn't picking up her phone." I asked him laying down on my bed.

"I'll tell you...if you answer my riddle." He said in his sly voice.

I groaned and sat up.

Sometimes his riddles were amusing. Sometimes they just were just plain fucking annoying. His dad was really getting to him.

"Alright. Hit me." I agreed.

I could just picture him grinning.

"OK, the more you take, the bigger it grows." He told me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, I figured it out.

"A hole." I finally answered opening my eyes.

"How did you-"

"A hole." I repeated.

"But it took me days to-"

"It's a hole! Now where's Felina?" I asked again cutting him off.

"Ugh...ok she's with her mom. She said something about robbing a museum." He answered defeated.

"Oh OK. Where's Frost?" I asked him switching the phone to my other ear.

"With me." He said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked pressing further.

"...At the Gotham Bank." He told me.

"Whatchu guys doin'?" I asked, my Brooklyn accent bubbling up.

I heard the shot of Frost's ice ray and a sudden ring of alarms.

"I'll call you back." Trivial said quickly.

The phone clicked and disconnected.

I chuckled and put the phone back.

They would be robbing the bank. Usually I'd be mad for them not inviting me, but today I'm feeling...'uppity' as my mom would call it.

I whistled for Bud and Lou. As always, they came charging and tackled me on my bed.

"Hahahaha! Babies, babies stop! I gotta tell you's guys something!" I laughed.

They stopped licking my face and sat in front of me, panting and wagging their tails.

"We're going downtown hunnies! Daddy seems really down in the dumps, so maybe a nuclear tube will cheer him up!" I explained to them.

They cocked their heads and I took that as a yes. I loaded my weapons and ran downstairs.

"Mommy dearest, I'm going downtown with Bud and Lou. If I end up in the Arkham Asylum again, it was a necessary cause!" I called over my shoulder chuckling.

I walk out into the night and take out my motorcycle keys. I click the button in the middle and my bike automatically turns on.

"Come on babies, to the Gotham Labs!" I said climbing on to the motorcycle.

I floor it into the forest and the heyenas follow on my sides.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gotham Labs were hidden behind the building to the east of the city, so I drove around the perimeter until I was hidden in the forest.

Adrenaline pumping, fingers twitching, I smoothly parked the rusty motorcycle half a mile behind the isolated laboratory.

"Aw poo. No one's here. That's no fun." I mumbled.

An idea popped into my brain and I hopped on the bike again.

"Thanks boys. You can go home now. I'm bringing friends". I told Bud and Lou.

Swiftly, I headed towards the apartments where a good friend of mine lives.

~About half an hour later~

"Felina! Felina!"

I aimed the fifth pebble at her window and tried again.

"FELINA!"

The window slid open and Felina's head popped out, just in time to get hit with the pebble.

"Ow! What!?" She hissed covering her now red eye.

"I need assistance!" I whispered pointing to my bike.

She growled and went back into her room, leaving the window open.

I sat on the floor and crossed my legs patiently waiting.

As I thought, Felina jumped off the six story floor, glided down the pipeline and landing two inches in front of me.

"What are we doing now?" She asked.

She had her costume on. She had wavy brown hair and it was down. On her head was a hairband that had two imitation cat ears. They were black. The whole basic of it was like mine, stretchy and comfortable, but it was all sleek black. The knee part of it was ripped in a fashionable way. She had black flats on and had a mask that covered the top part of her face. It was her mother's first mask, but instead of her mom's whip, she had diamond studded claws that were attatched to wrist length biker gloves.

"Before we have fun, there's gotta be more playas!" I giggled in my Brooklyn accent.

"Player One, Redina. Player Two, Felina, and let me guess. Player Three is Frost and Player Four is Trivial." Felina said amused on how I always bring the same people into my games.

"Right-er-ooni!" I chuckled using my mom's phrase.

I back flipped onto my bike and turned it on.

Felina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright. Frost is closer. Let's go."

Felina hopped behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't hesitate to run over any dogs." She chuckled.

I frowned. It was really hard to tell sometimes whether she was being sarcastic or not. And I can usually tell. I'm the Princess of Pranks and Pain.

Ignoring my annoyance, I headed towards Gotham's IceRink.

~At Gotham's IceRink~

I gazed up at the IceRink. It was still in use, and it was super cold.

Felina shivered. "Stupid cold."

I laughed and walked up to the entrance. There was a doormat that said 'Freeze Please'. I moved it aside with my foot and saw...concrete. Under the mat was 3x3 squares.

I quickly tapped the first, third, fifth and seventh square. Slowly, the spot under the mat opened, becoming a tube-like entrance. It glowed blue and cold air blew out.

"GERONIMO!" I screamed diving head first into the tube.

Halfway down I flipped right side up and landed on my feet.

I looked up the tube and sighed.

"Felina, hurry up and get down-Oomph!"

Felina had landed on my back and was shivering.

"H-h-hi." She giggled through chattering teeth.

I pushed her off my back and stood up.

The tube started hissing and closed up.

Once you were all the way down, it was all blue and ice cold. Directly in front of us was an wooden door. It was completley frozen.

My eyes wandered to a frozen pole and I smiled, my comedian side beginning to take over.

Felina ran to the door and started to pound on it.

"Frost! FROST! OH MY GOD FROST LET US IN, I CAN FEEL MY BLOOD TURNING TO ICE!" She screamed.

Immediately the door opened and Mr. Freeze stood at the doorway.

Felina stopped her hysterics and stood up.

"Hello Mr. Freeze." She said regaining her composure.

"Hello Felina. Please, step right in." He glanced my way and slowly closed his eyes. "I'll go get warm water for Redina."

I smiled at him, or at least tried to. My tongue was stuck to the pole.

Felina looked at me and groaned. Me. Freeze came with the glass of warm water and Frost followed behind.

"Why Redina, why?" Frost murmured as his dad poured the water on my tongue.

"It was a tempting sensation that drew me to it!" I explained shrugging my shoulders.

**haha, oh Redina. I bet she gets it from her father. So I just wanted to say...THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Love you guys!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

My tongue felt completley numb. I quickly rubbed it to try to get it warm again.

"Aren't you two going to step in?" Frost asked us gesturing the entrance to the door.

"We would, but we need you to help usth on a wobbewy." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What...?" Frost asked confused.

"She said that we would, but we need help on a robbery." Felina explained.

I nodded my head violently.

"And we need Twivial too." I added.

Frost nodded beginning to understand both my words and my plan.

"Alright. Let me go get my things."

He ran back inside and within a few minutes he had his gun.

Frost was a miniature Mr. Freeze. His skin was white, and ever so slightly blue. His father passed on the genes of making snow, so Frost can shoot ice at will from the palms of his hands. His father prefers for him to use his gun if something were to happen because his temperature levels are still unstable. Instead of all the machinery that his dad has though, he only has one on his back that connects to his lungs. Like his father, he needs carbon dioxide to live. His hair is white, spiky and frozen back. He wore navy blue jeans and a matching hoodie. The shoes were always the same, blue converse.

"Let's go." Frost said pushing a button next to the tube.

The tube opened again, but began to suck in air, like a vacuum.

Frost stepped under it and was immediately pulled into the tube. Felina and I followed and ended up behind the IceRink.

"To Trivial's!" I exclaimed hopping into my motorcycle.

Felina did the same and looked at Frost.

"I can skate there." He said shrugging.

He shot ice in front if him and started to skate. All he had to do was continue to do that and he had a never ending path to wherever he wanted.

I smiled and drove fifteen minutes south.

~At the Riddler's hideout ~

I stared at the large oak tree in front of me.

"What's the riddle say this time?" Felina asked uninterested.

The Riddler's hideout was a whole tunnel system underneath the forest grounds. A connection of twisted tubes; a labyrinth.

And the starting point was the big oak tree.

"It says: A door is open, and you need to close it but you have no key, how do you do it?" I told them scratching my head.

"Oh great. Just when I thought his riddles were getting easy!" Frost exclaimed sitting down.

"They were never easy." Felina pointed out.

"The answer is obvious. You simply close it. You don't need a key to close a door. Just one to open it." A voice said behind us.

We spun around and saw Trivial leaning against a tree, his cap dipped down covering half his face making loose strands of his black hair visible.

He was his wearing gangster jeans with a silver chain made of question marks hanging of a pocket. His green t-shirt had a huge black question mark in the middle and his black dress shoes were clean of any trace of dirt.

"It would be simple for you." Frost said walking up to him and giving him a fist bump.

Trivial chuckled.

"What can I help my dear friends with." He asked walking over to us.

"With a very detailed robbery." I snickered casually looking at my black nails.


	6. Chapter 6

~Behind the Gotham Labs~

"OK, here's the plan. Felina, you sneak in from the roof hatch and open the back window. Once we're all in, it's Frost's job to freeze any cameras or guards that get in our way. Then Trivial breaks into the nuclear tube safe. I get the nuclear tube and we make a run for it." I explained drawing a diagram on the ground with a stick.

After a few seconds of silence, I used

my foot and wiped the picture away.

"That's what the plan would be if we were cowards that cared about getting caught." I said taking out my card.

Trivial chuckled and Felina smirked.

"Let's go." I told them walking the front door.

As soon as I was close enough, I whipped the card at the security lock, causing it to explode and unlock the sliding doors.

Immediately, the alarms began to screech and two guards came running out.

I looked at Frost and he nodded.

He used his gun to freeze the guards in their tracks, then stuck one of his anti-warmth pills down their throats. His pills caused them to freeze inside out. I've heard that its painful.

We walked past them and into main floor. On our right was a room that had the words CONTROL ROOM on a sign in bold letters. I walked in and saw screens of the whole building.

"Where is the safe..." I murmured looking at each screen carefully.

"There." Felina pointed to a screen on the top right corner. "It's on the last floor."

Before we could make it to the stairs, three more guards got in our way.

Trivial took off his cap, extended his arm outward and flicked his wrist up. A small tube popped out and landed in his other waiting hand. The tube made a sudden click and it extended into his question mark cane.

"Better to stop or go?" He asked them putting his cap back on.

The guards looked at each other in confusion, then ran at us.

In a flash, Trivial used his cane to hit one on the head. He then yanked the second towards the third, causing them to crash and fall unconscious next to the first.

"Go was the wrong answer." Trivial muttered.

Stepping over the bodies, we opened the door to the stairway and I grinned.

It was at least five flights of stairs.

I glided down the stair railings while Felina and Trivial ran. Frost made a spiral of ice and he glided downwards.

"Here it is!" I giggled jiggling the handle.

It woudn't budge; it was locked.

"Felina, be a dear." I told her stepping aside.

She smiled and got down on her knees, whipping out her claws.

Felina was an expert in pick locking. Her record is six seconds.

CLICK!

I smiled at her and pushed the door open.

Make it four seconds

Felina gasped behind me.

There was a giant green tube before us, and floating inside was the nuclear tube. It made a green hazy light. A huge computer was in front of it. We were standing on a metal platform that had railings in the front and stairs to the computer on the sides.

I hopped over the railing and walked over to the computer.

"Should we open it, or break it?" I asked Frost wavering my finger over the Unlock Button.

Frost looked at me and nodded his head towards a sign near the giant tube.

"Do not br-eak gl-ass. High-ly to-xic chem-i-cals." I slowy said by syllable.

I shrugged and pressed the button.

The top of the tube hissed and it screwed open, emitting smoke. A mechanical crane dipped its claw inside the goo and plucked out the tube. It glowed a faint green and was no longer nor thicker than a paper towel roll. It laid it on a metal tray by the computer.

Because I always think ahead, I took out the replica nuclear tube and tossed it into the goo. The lid closed again, making the crane go back to its original spot.

'Like it never happened.' I thought, proud that I made a temporary cover-up.

I looked back at the tiny tube and smirked.

"Frost, could you freeze that? I don't want my hands growing extra fingers." I chuckled.

He smiled and froze it enough so it was just a thin layer of anti-melting ice.

I grabbed it and tossed it into my hat.

"You were all such brilliant accomplices." I complimented as we raced back to the first floor.

When we opened the door, as suspected, a bunch of cops, The Commissioner and Batman were waiting for us.

"Batman." Trivial muttered gruffly.

I giggled and stuck my arms out in front of me.

"Cuff me. I'm a bad person. Take me away!" I cried dramatically.

The Commissioner glanced at Batman, who nodded back.

He cuffed my wrists and I smiled at my V.I.T's.

They stuck their hands out and were cuffed too.

"What did you steal." Batman demanded getting in my face.

I giggled again.

"We WERE going to steal the lab's power supply, but we got lost. Then you found us!"

Batman frowned at me then nodded at the cops.

"Take them to the Arkham Asylum." He ordered.

'Perfect.' I thought as they led us to the police cars.


	7. Chapter 7

As we were led outside, I heard Felina yelp, causing me to glance behind. Instantly I understood why she did.

We were all going into seperate cars.

"But mah buddies!" I protested as a young police man took me to my car.

"Your 'buddies' are going to the Asylum too." He coldy assured.

He tucked my head down as he put me in the car, locking it in the process.

Silently, he went and sat at the drivers seat. He stared ahead, waiting for the Commissioner to give them the signal to drive.

"Geesh. That almost was as cold as Frost's shoulder. Get it? Frost's shoulder?! Hahahaha! Ahahaha!" I hysterically laughed slapping my knee with my cuffed hand.

Suddely, I felt the car lurch forward. For some reason though, I couldn't stop laughing.

'Oh who am I kidding? That joke was hilarious!' I thought to myself.

Eventually, when my laughter died out, we were at the Asylum.

"It's as cold and dark as I remember it." I sniffed wiping away a fake tear.

The young cop ignored me again and brought me inside.

I huffed at the boy's lack of humor. He must've been at least 18.

Passing the front doors, we reached the main desk where Sullivan works.

"Back again Redina?" He asked me taking my fingerprints.

"Sure! I love this place!" I chuckled.

I already knew what was coming next. They were going to make me take off my costume. Luckily, they didn't do anything to it.

They handed me my old Asylum uniform and pointed to a bathroom.

"Hurry." The cop ordered.

I pouted but did as I was told.

I came out not even two minutes after, causing the cop to give me a suprised smile.

I smiled back and he blushed. Raising an eyebrow, I began to form an escape plan with this advantage.

As he led me past the first few cells, I suddenly recognized a few faces.

"Hi TwoFace! How ya doin' Scarecrow? Nice to see you again Bane!" I called out to them.

"Hey Redina! Tell your father that as soon as I'm out of here, he's going to have a hell of a problem with me!" Bane replied gruffly.

"Okey-smacky-dokey!" I said smiling.

At the second cell of the second floor, the cop unlocked the iron bar door.

'Where's Felina? She should be in the cell right across from me.' I realized glancing behind me.

The cop lightly pushed me, signaling for me to get in.

"Oh Cell Block Two. Like a second home." I swooned as the boy unlocked my cuffs.

"Um...if you need anything, just ask." The cop stammered.

"What's your name sugar?" I asked sweetly in my Brooklyn accent.

"T-t-odd.." He stuttered closing the cell door.

I strutted to the door between me and Todd and laid my arm on one of the bars. Innocently, I leaned my head on my arm.

"Todd. What a common name." I said with a hint of disgust. "Do you happen to know where three of mah very good friends be hiding?"

Todd nodded his head lightly.

"We've put you all in different floors. The guy in green is on the first floor, the blue guy is on the third floor and the cat girl is on the fourth floor." He murmured leaning close to the door.

I leaned away frowning and walked back to my bed.

"They all have names." I snapped angrily.

After a while of silence, I calmed down and smiled the way my Mother taught me.

"Alrighty Todd. Toodle-Oo." I waved sitting on my bed.

His cheeks bursted red as he realized I was dismissing him. He tipped his hat and muttered a good-bye before scrambling off.

'So foolish. And plain.' I thought in pity. 'But he will do.'

I layed on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

My cell was special. It had padding on the walls, toys scattered around the floor, and a small window on the opposite end of the door. My Jack-in-the-box lay in the middle of the room, closed.

The rain started to get louder and faster, and I realized I had to go to sleep; I had to wake up early to meet up with Felina, Frost and Trivial at breakfast.

As I dozed off, the thought of yelling goodnight to everyone completely escaped my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

DING DING DIIIING!

I jolted up from my bed and ran to the door.

An alarm was ringing, and instantly I calmed down.

It was time for breakfast.

Using my fingers, I combed my hair and put on my shoes. I fixed my bed and sat on it, patiently waiting for my escort down to cafeteria.

It took a few minutes, but the door to the stairs finally opened. As I had thought, it was Todd. He walked up to the cell wearing a warm smile.

"Good morning Redina. I hope you slept OK. It took me a while to convince Sullivan to let me escort you, but I managed." He rambled as he followed the usual procedure.

He put the cuffs on my wrists behind my back and slowly began to walk me down.

He had light brown hair and brown eyes to match. He looked like a mini Tom Cruise.

I noticed that he let go of my arms and let me walk freely down the stairs, a thing no sane cop should do.

The temptation to roundhouse kick him in the face and run was unbearably strong, but my plan just wouldn't allow it.

When we got to the last step, he quickly grabbed my arm again and opened the door. We passed Sullivan's desk and went straight into the cafeteria. Once the door was shut and locked, he uncuffed me.

I scanned the room and saw Felina sitting with Trivial in a corner table farthest from the entrance. I walked to them and sat down in front if Trivial and Felina to my left.

"Good morning Redina. I hope you slept well." Trivial said, giving me a strange sense of dejavu.

"Morning!" I chirped to both of them.

Felina had already gotten her breakfast, her usual salmon with a cup of warm milk.

On the other hand, Trivial usually gets orange juice, a platter of hash brown and a side of bacon.

(A.N. Hashbrown is hashed potatoes. Really good(: )

"Where's Frost?" I asked them swiping a piece of bacon from Trivial's hand.

"They're probably having a rough time waking him up." Felina answered taking a sip of milk.

Right on cue, the cafeteria doors burst open and Frost, along with two other cops, stood at the doorway.

He walked over to us and sat next to Trivial.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Humor me Frost, what did try to this time to awake you?" Trivial smirked.

"They poured warm water on me." Frost said with hate.

Trivial snickered and shook his head, causing his loose black hair to swish around.

We all had the same matching black and gray striped uniform. They had taken Felina's cat ears, Frost's powers were diminished since he couldn't cope with the temperature, and Trivial and I didn't have our hats.

I glanced at Todd and saw him staring at us.

"I have a plan to escape." I whispered leaning in. "The cop over there has his eye on me and- "

SNAP!

I widened my eyes and glanced at Trivial.

He had snapped his fork in half and was giving Todd a piercing glare.

"Um...Bro, calm down." Frost whispered shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream in his mouth.

Trivial looked away from all if us and Felina tilted her head.

"...As I was proposing, I use him as my puppet. He'll do as I say as long as I act interested." I finished awkwardly.

"So you have no positive interest in him?" Trivial asked me still looking away.

"Diddly-squat! He's as bland as a golden retriever!" I exclaimed pounding the table with my fist.

After a few seconds of silence, Felina asked me if I was going to eat breakfast.

"I already did. You guys shared with me." I giggled with a mischievous grin.

Everyone stared down at their plates and their jaws fell open. Felina's milk was all gone, as was Trivial's bacon and half of Frost's chocolate ice-cream.

"You're quick." Frost complimented.

"Why thank you." I replied glancing at the ceiling.

Then I burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately, Todd was at my side. Felina was giving Todd the death-stare, but Todd seemed too preoccupied with me.

"What'd wrong?" Todd asked me.

"My babies! Bud and Lou!" I sobbed leaning my head on Felina's shoulder.

"Who are they?" Todd asked scratching his head.

"Her hyenas." Frost and Felina snapped.

"What about them?" Trivial asked.

"They probably worried about me!" I whispered calming down.

Felina hissed at Todd and he took a few steps back.

'Don't ruin it Felina!' I screamed in my mind. 'He has to feel sorry for me!'

RING!

I rolled my eyes and mentally sighed. Lunchtime was over. Just like that.

As I dried my fake tears, Todd cuffed me up again.

He took me to my cell and locked me in.

"You know what would make me feel betta'?" I asked him putting my head between the door bars.

He put his face a foot away from mine and smiled.

"What?"

"I'd like my hat back. It'll make me feel more at home." I said batting my eyelashes.

"I don't think I can do that Redina..." Todd muttered leaning away.

"Oh please Toddy! I'll be a good girl!" I protested clasping my hands together.

Hearing me give him a pet name seemed to have worked, because in a flash, he was running down the stairs.

I grinned at my ways to flaunt a boy.

It took a few more minutes than I would have liked, but he came barging up the stairs with my beautiful top hat.

"Here you go." He huffed handing it to me through the bars.

I grinned and held it before me.

'What should I use?! The Joker Gas? My cards? Roundhouse kick him in the face? Melting acid? The Hammer? Roundhouse kick him in the face!?' I furiously thought.

I looked at Todd and smiled as the plan clicked in my mind.

"Todd, come in here. For being a good boy, I want to give you a prize." I purred walking to the middle of the room.

As blind as the three blind mice, he happily opened the door and stepped in.

He walked to me and grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He murmured closing his eyes, leaning into me.

I evily smiled and...

roundhouse kicked him in the face.

He fell unconscious to the floor and the keys to each cell flew out of his hands.

"One, I'm not a slut. And B, I only have eyes for one man." I growled swiping the keys from the floor.

I put on my hat, locked Todd in my cell and strutted to the fourth floor.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Felina's cell was also customized to fill her needs. It had scratching posts everywhere, a large catnip plant growing out of a plastic pot and a mouse toy on the floor.

I ran to her cell and shook the bars.

"Felina, wake up!" I yelled at her.

As usual, after breakfast she was taking her 'catnap'.

She awoke startled and jumped out of bed. Her eyes glanced my way and widened.

"How'd you do it?" She asked me walking to the door.

I fumbled with the keys and unlocked her door.

"Todd is very foolish." I answered darkly.

I seized her arm and pulled it towards the door.

"We gotta go get Frost and Trivial." I explained walking down to the third floor.


	10. Chapter 10

As swift as she possibly could, Felina led me to the floor below us, which contained Frost's room.

As soon as we opened the stair door, we were greeted with a burst of piercing cold wind.

We shivered in unison as we shuffled across to reach his cell.

"F-frost l-let's go-oh." Felina chattered as I unlocked the door.

As soon as the door opened, he ran to us and pushed us out the cell.

"It's too cold for you two! Let's go get Trivial." He instructed.

I nodded and slid down the railway.

"Trivial...Triviaaal..." I sang walking into the first floor.

His cell was covered in writing, mostly riddles and poems. He was on his bed, legs crossed and arms behind his head. As soon as he heard me, he sat up.

"Bro, let's go." Frost said unlocking his cell.

Trivial nodded and whispered something to Frost.

Frost widened his eyes and ran to the door.

"We have to go now." He said with sudden urgency.

Felina raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?"

Trivial jumped in front of Felina and took her arm.

"Because Redina's going to miss her show." He said running to the stairs.

I gasped and followed them to the main hallway.

The cells were empty.

Everyone, including Sullivan, were watching the prisoners doing their daily exercise, and the only guard accountable for was one who was sleeping on a chair by the PERSONAL ITEMS door.

I glanced the main desk and saw a stapler.

"Felina, sneak over there and get that stapler for me." I whispered to her.

She nodded and softly front flipped towards it. Once it was in her hands, she tossed it to me.

It landed in my hands with a soft thud.

I walked over to the guard and slammed the stapler across his face.

"God Redina, you had your hat." Trivial murmured scratching his hair.

"Oh yeah..." I remembered frowning.

"You guys, catch!" Frost's voice called to us.

We turned around and saw him in the PERSONAL ITEMS closet with all our stuff.

In a flash, we were wearing our ordinary clothes again.

"Feels good..." I chuckled hugging myself.

"We gotta go. It's almost time for them to come back from exercises." Trivial reminded us fixing his hat.

We nodded and headed out the door.

A shiny red Porsche caught my eye and I grinned.

"You guys need a ride?" I asked walking over to the car.

Being skilled in hacking, I wired the car and it turned on.

"Let's head to my house, you guys an call your parens from there." Trivial suggested sitting in the back of the drivers seat.

Felina sat next to him and nodded her head.

"I'm OK with it."

I sped out of the Arkham Asylum's parking lot, leaving behind no detailed trace of our escape.

"This car could use a few touches..." I mumbled to myself, picturing it wearing a giant black bow.

Felina laughed and leaned her head back.

"What a day." She sighed. "What a day."


	11. Chapter 11

The Porsche screeched to a stop in front of the old oak tree. I clicked the engine off and we silently got out.

Trivial walked over to the tree, tapped on it in some sort of sequence to complex for me to remember and stood back.

The trunk of the tree slid open, revealing a dark entrance with wooden stairs leading downwards.

"Nice." I sighed giving a low whistle.

Trivial flashed me with his white smile and gestured towards the entrance.

"Any volunteers?" He asked.

Frost shrugged his shoulders and began to decend the stairs. Felina skipped merrily behind him.

"After you." Trivial said to me as soon as Frost and Felina were out of earshot.

Smirking, I walked up to the entrance and began to go down.

Trivial followed right after me, closing the tree. Immediately, the stairway got pitch black dark. A sudden click was heard and it was again illuminated by sunlight.

I looked at Trivial quizzically, but I knew if I asked how, I would never be able to understand.

"Dad! Dad, where are you! Frost, Redina and Felina are here." Trivial called out.

"Turn left the opposite way and backwards the front way." A voice called out.

Trivial rolled his eyes at the simple riddle. His dad only did simple ones when we were here, since his complex ones would confuse us so much.

He motioned towards a tunnel to the right.

It was a lab and The Riddler was standing over a metal table.

"Hi!" I squeaked waving my hands.

"Hello Redina. Would you, Frost and Felina like to call your parents?" He said not looking towards us.

"Yes please." Felina answered giving him a smile.

He pointed to a wall phone next to us.

Felina skipped over to it, quickly dialed her mom and put the phone to her ear.

"Mom? Hey I'm at Trivial's. We were sent to the Arkham Asylum since Redina needed our help...yeah. OK. Bye."

Felina hung up and scooted out of the way.

"Me next!" I exclaimed diving for the phone.

I dialed my Dad.

"Hello, Clown Prince of Crime, how may I annoy you?"

"Daddy! It's your Princess of Pranks and Pain. I just escaped Arkham Asylum with Trivial, Felina and Frost. I'm at Trivial's." I squealed.

"Oh yes, your mother told me something about that." Daddy mumbled. "What did you do?"

"Oh, it's a suprise! And can I stay at Trivial's?" I asked.

"Alright. But the latest I want you home is tomorrow at noon. Got that?" He said in a serious voice.

"Yes Daddy." I giggled. He could be such a dad sometimes.

I hung up and skipped to Felina's side as we watched Frost dial his dad.

After he was done we walked out of the lab and began walking down the halls.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved!" Frost suddenly exclaimed rubbing his stomach.

"Probably some leftover lasagna." Trivial mumbled scratching the back if his head.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around Trivial's neck.

"I love lasagna! Can I please have some? Pretty please, with a question mark on top?" I asked pouting my lips.

Oddly, Trivial's cheeks blushed red. He tipped his hat down and nodded to a door on our right.

"Go ahead, it's in the fridge." He mumbled again.

Felina grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen, but Frost stayed behind with Trivial, which made me raise my eyebrow in question.

'There will be no secrets from me.' I thought angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where do you think he keeps the plates? Or the forks and cups?"

I glanced at a busy Felina, who was searching around in the wooden cupboards for four plates. Indifferent, I shrugged my shoulders. My thoughts weren't on lunch anymore. They were still thinking about Trivial.

Why would he keep secrets from me? I'm his best friend, besides Frost and Felina. He never has, so why start now? But most importantly, why do I care so much? Sure, I hate it when there are things not told to me, but it doesn't peeve me that much. I can usually cope.

My voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Unless its about you.'

I blinked my eyes quickly.

Of course! My father had passed down his instinctive gene, which is why I can tell if someone is staring or talking about me. But could it be more? The blushing was new... Maybe he's getting sick...

"Found them Redina! Here's a nice hot plate of lunch." Felina piped, sliding a plate of lasagna in front of me.

The smell was heavenly, with a hint of microwave scent.

Before I could stick my fork into the pasta, a hand swooped in and took away the plate, leaving me opened mouthed.

I looked up and saw Trivial chewing on my lunch. He smirked at me and winked.

'He seems better...' I thought, gazing into his eyes.

"Redina? Here's another plate. Stop planning his murder and eat!" Felina said giving a small chuckle.

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at Felina, trying to hide the fact that his murder was far from my thoughts.

"Sorry. Force of habit." I said slurring my words.

Frost chuckled and sat in front of me, Trivial next to me and Felina to my left. The table was a simple square with three chairs a side.

As soon as I took a bite into the lasagna, the big clock on the kitchen wall rang. The short hand was on the five and the long one on the twelve.

Immediately, Frost stood up, almost knocking his chair down.

"Oh great. My dad's going to blow his top! I gotta go." He explained in a rush. "I'll take my lunch to go, and I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye bro. See you chicks later!"

Frost dashed out of the kitchen, leaving us dumbstruck for a while as we tried to comprehend what just had happened.

"He took the plate." Trivial sighed putting our dishes in the sink.

Felina stood up and began to wash the dirty dishes while humming a song.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Felina poking her right cheek.

"After I'm done with the dishes. My mom said I can't stay out of the house longer than a week." She said putting the last dish to dry.

"But it's only been a day." I pointed out confused.

"Exactly. So I want her to be proud of me." She giggled.

She front flipped to the door way and gave us a wave.

"Bye."

I glanced at Trivial who was putting the dry dishes away.

"And then there were two." I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and turned around to face me.

"Don't you have an abode to resign in?" He asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Actually, Daddy said that I could stay out till tomorrow at noon." I told him giving him my famous grin.

He smiled and tapped my nose.

"So you plan on staying here." He concluded.

"Right-er-ooni!" I giggled hugging his neck again.

Strangely, he put his arms around me and returned the hug, something that never happens.

If that's not odd enough, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I really don't know why, but he's the only one who can make me feel this silly and free. He makes me feel safe and protected. Maybe this is how my mother felt at first with Dad, but then that would have I mean one thing.

I'm falling in love with Trivial.

~•~•~•~•~•

**OH SNAP! I have begun the inevitable. Just kidding. So thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews and such. **

**Special last chapter review thanks to:**

**meline387**

**ShadowAbsol13**

**UnstableDread**

**Love you guys. I'm thinking of starting a contest. Idk. Maybe. Idk.**

**You guys know the drill. R&R, flame if must but be gentle...**

**Go ahead and ask questions about the story or just in general in the comment section. I'll answer any questions for the next chapter.**

**See you then! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 (unlucky chapter)

As soon as the thought flitted through my mind, I brought my arms back and took a step back, ashamed.

'Really Redina? You've seen how love is. It doesn't matter how much it makes Harley and Dad happy, it's foolish. You get weak, you start to get gullible, you get-'

"Redina? What's wrong?"

I snapped my head up and looked into Trivial's green eyes. His dreamy, smokey, attractive, incredible eyes.

Oh geesh. I've got it bad, but he can't know.

Weird how it took me a minute to realize that the one man I had my eyes on was actually Trivial. I thought I just was adding drama.

"Nothing. I'm just...tired! Yeah. Tired." I said fake yawning.

"Mhm. Sure. So, what do you want to do now?" Trivial asked rolling his yes at my excuse.

It's incredible how he is the only one besides my parents who can see behind my lies. Another thing I've noticed I like about him. How could I not have seen this sooner!?

I gave an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Watch my show?" I asked shyly.

Trivial gave me his lopsided smile and shook his head. His black hair swished back and forth under his cap.

"Sure. Why not. Let's go." He chuckled.

He lead me out of the kitchen and we headed to his living room, a few doors down.

Before I could fathom what the helium I was doing, I draped my arms around Trivial's waist, pulling him closer and into a hug as we walked.

'Just like Harley.' I realized, giggling at the thought of becoming love-struck like my mother.

Trivial put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

The living room was simple. It had a television in front of a three person couch and two one person couches besides each side. Behind was a bookshelf filled with numerous titles of poetry, crosswords, wordsearches and riddles.

I let go of him and ran to the remote, turning on the television and flipping to my channel.

"It's just starting! We made it!" I exclaimed as I sat on the couch upside down.

My favorite show Criminal Minds. I love seeing how idiots fail to disguise murders. It's a complete comedy. It also gives me ideas.

I felt weight sinking next to me and turned to face Trivial. He was upside down and was watching the tv.

"Trivial?" I said, watching the tv screen.

"Yes?"

"Is it had that I'm becoming my mom?" I asked.

"No. Your mother is a great woman." He answered.

"But, what about her loving my father how she does?" I pressed, playing with my hair nervously.

"She loves him deeply, and he returns it. It's fine... Redina where are you getting at with this?" He asked turning his towards me.

Full of regret, I refused to look at him. Why do I have to be so direct sometimes?

"Redina?" He asked again, flipping right side up.

I sighed and did the same, taking my hat of slowly and putting it on the floor. He stared at me intently, us re of my next move. I was unsure too, but having Joker blood, I didn't care.

"I'm falling in love with you."

As soon as the words escaped my mouth, my hands cupped the sides of Trivial's face and brought him closer. I closed my eyes and pressed mum lips against his. He was completely tense, and after a few perplexing seconds of I pushed him away.

He didn't kiss me back. He didn't love me like I thought he did.

I stood up, embarrassed and angry, and rushed to the front door.

I was almost to the first steps when something yanked my arm back.

"Wait,"

I swerved my head and saw Trivial giving me a pleading look.

"Hold up Redina."

I shook his hand off and gave him a dirty look.

"Better to stop or to go?" I hissed.

Trivial opened his mouth in suprise, but didn't back down. He walked in front of me and tried to block the stairway.

"Your not leaving. We need to talk" He said in a grave voice.

I growled and threw my leg up in attempt to kick his side. He jumped out of the way and back flipped to my side.

"Redina!" He exclaimed suprised.

I frowned at him and threw my foot up. As I planned, it distracted him long for me to sneak my hand to his neck. I quickly pressure pointed him like my parents taught me. He fell to the ground, unconscious and temporarily paralyzed.

"Go was the wrong answer." I said, choking back tears that threatened to leak out.

I ran out and trekked back home, swiping away the tears.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~

As soon as I saw the Joker Factory, I took a deep breath and stepped into my home.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." I growled slamming the door shut.

Immediately Bud and Lou ran up to me, jumping up to lick my face and pushing me towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" My mom asked giving me a light squeeze.

"I kissed Trivial and got rejected." I hissed sagging my shoulders.

Mom widened her eyes and tilted her head. She want wearing her makeup or hat and her short blonde hair was in their usual two pigtails.

"You kissed who?"

I looked behind my mother and saw my father seething with rage, his hands at his sides curling and uncurling into fists. He was breathing unevenly and the hyenas were cowering away from him.

Rolling my eyes, I took out the nuclear tube and tossed it into Mom's hands.

"Trivial." She whispered closing her eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•

**Hey! Before I go into details, thanks to:**

**MusicHarryPotterVeeVodkaBatm an, ShadowAbsol13, UnstableDread, and meline387.**

**You guys are awesome with your reviews.**

**A lot of drama packed into a cheater right? Well I've made schedules for all my stories, and I'll update this one each Monday. R&R!**

**Contest: **

**Whoever can send in the best cover for this story will be in the story as a temporary character. Or if its ultra good, permanent character. Due March 20, I'll announce winner on March 25.**

**Questions? PM me, and I'll answer when I can. Good luck and keep reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad, stop!" I cried from behind my mother.

He was throwing things across the room, breaking glasses and mirrors, flipping chairs and tables.

I didn't know he would react this badly to my first kiss. Let alone react at all.

"REDINA HARKER QUINN, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE OLD ENOUGH TO KISS A BOY!? I COMPLETELY DISAGREE!" He bellowed throwing the bookshelf down.

I gave a startled shriek and my mother and I back flipped out of the way and to the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you going to do about it Dad? It already happened, and it's not like any good came from it!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IM GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!?" He shouted, stopping his tantrums to glare at me. "HARLEY GET THE CAR!"

I widened my eyes as I realized what I've done.

'He's going to Trivial's!' I screamed in my mind.

I didn't know what to think by now. On one hand, he'd be ending the life of the man I love...ed. On the other, he HAD completely rejected me.

"Puddin', don't you think you're overreacting a teeny bit? I mean, our little girl isn't going to stay little foreva'!" My mom said closing one eye hopefully.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER SIDE, FINE! I'M GOING OVER TO TALK TO ED AND TO THE BOY WHO SHOULD KEEP HIS LIPS TO HIMSELF IF HE KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM!"

Without another word, he stormed out into the night, leaving the door open and our mouths closed.

"Honey, it'll be...fine. Just, go to your room." My mom said trying to be a comfort.

I nodded absently and headed upstairs to my bedroom, closing and locking the door.

'Why don't you call Trivial? To warn him of your hot-headed father?' The voice in my head suggested.

Before I could answer, the banana phone rang.

I glided over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Redina! I thought you wouldn't answer! Don't hang up, please you have to hear me out!"

I blinked twice, as if not believing my ears. I didn't hang up.

"I'm sorry for not kissing you back! I was suprised, and I wasn't sure you were thinking straight!" He rambled, "I really do love you, and hearing you say those words completely paralyzed me. Redina, I love you too. Since we were kids. Please forgive me."

It took two seconds to register what he had just said, and one to realize what I've done.

"Trivial. Listen carefully. My dad is going over to your house to argue with your father and try to possibly kill you." I whispered putting on my flats.

I heard him groan on the other end.

"I'm coming to get you. Wait for me ten yards left of your house." I instructed.

He clicked his tongue and hung up. I opened my door and slid down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going over to save Trivial. If Dad asks I'm with Felina!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the house.

"Don't get caught puddin'!" I heard her yell back.

I sighed and sprinted to Trivial's, not bothering to take my bike. Even though the night was dark and foggy, a found a clear pathway to his house. Eventually, I saw a figure leaning on a tree right were I had said for him to be.

"Trivial! It's me Redina!" I hissed tip-toeing over to him.

He turned to face me and tilted his head to his right. I nodded and followed. As soon as we were covered by thick trees, I turned around and slapped his face clear to Zimbabwe.

"Ow!"

"Are you psychotic heart-breaker!? Do you know how much I kicked myself for thinking that I had made a mistake kissing you!? What is wrong with you!? You made me cry and I couldn't think strai-"

Widening my eyes, I looked down at my lips. For the second time today, I was kissing Trivial. Only this time, he had kissed me. And I was loving every second of it.

I wasn't aware that is was hugging onto his neck until we seperated. He held onto my waist and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I hope that made amends for all the confusion I've made. Believe me when I say that I'm sorry for not kissing you back. Redina I've loved you since I met you in V.I.T camp." He whispered.

The smell of spearmint hit my nose and I giggled. Then I cupped my hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for another quick kiss.

"I guess... I'm sorry for slapping you... And almost kicking you...and pressure pointing your neck." I muttered.

Apologizing is not an easy thing for me. At all. It makes me feel low and weak.

"It's fine. I can understand why." He chuckled.

I smiled and we walked down to the end of the forest.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Trivial asked, grabbing me by my waist.

"Keep this a secret from my parents." I sighed pecking his cheek.

~•~•~•~•~•

**Guess what you guys! The stars of The Future Villains of Gotham are here! Leave questions in the comments and they will answer in the next chapter, which I will put up earlier and only for the questions. Questions, comments and anything else for anyone who I have mentioned in the story! :D**


	15. Q&A 1

Hey people! So here is the first chapter of The Future Villains of Gotham QUESTION TIME! Now, I'd like to say thank you to the people who commented. Thank you. :) so let's begin with intros! Round of applause for...(drumroll)...

REDINA, FELINA, FROST, TRIVIAL, RIDDLER, JOKER, HARLEY, CATWOMAN AND !

**Redina**- Thank you, thank you. Mwa, mwa!

**Joker**- Hahaha! Born to be a star!

**Storiestoread(me)**- OK, OK, time for the comments and questions.

•AssassinsCreedFAN says:

Omg, Trivial is definitely my favourite character.. Just like his father :)

(Riddler ma fav villain) Aww, Triv falling for Red *smiles broadly, filled

with a sense of pure glee* It's just so adorable...

**Trivial**- Heh, thanks. Glad to see someone with good character taste.

**Joker**- I don't like him.

**Redina**- Dad!

**Joker**- Just saying.

**Riddler**- Thank you for your preference of me.

**Felina**- I totally agree with the part of Trivial falling with Reddi. It's so CUTE!

**Joker**- I don't.

**Me**- MOVING ON!

•AssassinsCreedFAN also says:

Trivial Q- What is your dad actually like when your with him at home? By the

way, tell Eddie I said 'Hi' :)

Frost Q- What's your fav ice cream? You seem quite fond of it in the story :)

Redina Q- What's your fav song? Just curious... And don't make a pun about how

curiousity killed the cat and reference to Felina.. No matter how tempting..

Though I may find it funny if you do and laugh out loud anyway *grins*

Btw can Trivial respond to this too? *begs, puppy dog eyes*

**Redina**- OOOH! I know this one! My song right now is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark By Fall Out Boy. It's very catchy. Oh, and I should tell you guys the story of how curiosity almost killed Felina. It's was a sunny day and-

**Frost**- Chocolate. And I do like it. It's delicious.

**Trivial**- He pretty much keeps to himself, or we both try to think of new riddles. And my song is...American Idiot By Greenday. It has a good beat.

**Riddler**- Hello.

Me- OK, next.

•AssassinsCreedFAN says:

Felina: Do you drink tea, since it has milk in it? What's your fav cat-nip?

And how often does your mum pay out to buy you a new scratch post, since

knowing cats... they might not last long..

**Felina**- Oooh, look at this, so many questions. Let's start... Um...I DO drink tea, but not a lot. And I like ALL catnip. ALL. My mom buys scratching posts every two weeks, since we use it a lot.

**Frost**- Conceited much?

**Felina**- Jelouse, much?

**Me**- Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Leave questions and comments for next chapter!

**All**- Bye!

**Joker**- I still don't like him.


End file.
